Edgeworth in Hyrule
by Skittythepokemon
Summary: When Edgeworth is teleported into Hyrule, it doesn't go quite peacefully. Eventually, he meets someone who just may become a new friend, despite their major differences in height, morals, and ideas of good and evil. Warning: Zelda X Link included.


_**AN: Since I haven't uploaded anything in I while, I thought I should just atleast upload something random. So, who's up for Edgeworth going to Hyrule? Obviously, I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Ace Attorney. AA belongs to Capcom and Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. And even if you know who takes Edgeworth to Hyrule, don't spoil it.**_

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hyrule Castle

11:54 PM. He was still running. Through a forest, with pine trees so tall you could hardly see the sky, only a few little cracks of the stars, and one of the moon in a waning gibbous form. The area was scattered with dirty pine cones, mushrooms, yellow flowery dandelions and the white puffy ones who have gone off to send their seeds, and of course, green grass and dirt. Edgeworth was running from an old, creepy, female voice in the distance. "Oooh, Edgey-poo~! Don't be nervous!" cooed the voice.

He groaned, and remembered what happened exactly two hours and fourteen minutes ago.

_Groaning in the same way as the present, Edgeworth set aside another two sheets of paper. He was wearing the suit he usually did, magenta with the white neckpiece, and his black hair in the same hairstyle with bangs. Sitting at his brown desk in his office, he wiped his eyes. All day, he'd been working, and though he was ready to answer the paperwork, half of him seemed to be forgetting what he was even doing. As he was about to go home for the day, someone broke a window._

_He stood up, and checked around, only to find shards of broken glass, and a creepy old hag wearing a shirt that says __**'I 3 Edgey!'**__ ; Wendy Oldbag. Nothing out of the ordinary, just your usual wrinkled stalker. For him anyway. 'Oh great, not this again!' He thought. _

_"Hello, Edgey! Did you miss me?" before he could answer, she giggled and very slowely walked towards him. "Because, I did."_

Since then, he had been running from his creepy old stalker and only stopped for one to two breaths. Miles was exhausted, and felt he was going to keel over any second if something didn't happen soon. Earlier he tried to call Phoenix. His phone wasn't working. Franziska? If he tried this he would go to bed with scars on his back. Maya? Why did he even consider her? Then it hit him, the police. But alas, the farther he ventured into the forest the worse his cellphone service got, and couldn't even get an answer.

Desperate for a way out, he noticed one off those white, fluffy, puffy dandelions. Miles stopped to look around the area he was in. By now, with all of the twists and turns there were in dodging Oldbag's glomping attempts, he was only sure of the last place he came from. "Well," Edgeworth said quietly. "If this doesn't work only praying is left." Picking one dandelion up, he closed his eyes, paused, and below it into the wind like millions of tiny little fairys with wild white hair.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw Oldbag advancing on him. Wearing a wide, disturbing smile and an unnerving look in her squinting blue eyes, she squealed and got ready to pounce on him. "Come on, give your lover a kiss~." she said with a smeared red lipstick. The whole thought of a kiss from... ugh... _her_... made him shudder. As soon as her feet launched off of the ground, Edgeworth felt himself teleport into the sky, piece by piece. Looking up, he saw what appeared to be a blue and black portal with pieces of black squares around. Oldbag looked up, gloomfully and with shock, as he was thrown into it. Everything went black.

He must have fainted, because he could hear echoing voices as he was dragged along someone's cold floor. One was a deep, unhuman most likely male voice, and the other, a childish, calm, female voice. "So, you want me to take this human, where?" the deep one asked. "I told you, like twelth times already, to Hyrule Castle! Hyrule Castle!" The calm one said.

"I am sorry, but that far inside of that human world forest hardly any would come, and one of them was unbelievably creepy, I couldn't take it."

"Well, you've got one, now take it to Hyrule Castle. _Now._"

"Yes, your highness. Of course." After that, he couldn't hear any more talking from either of them, just the grunts of someone pulling him, and the sound of his cheek squeaking on that same chilly, yet clean, floor. Then he felt himself flying up again, and then the creature letting go of him once he was on the outside of something. Feeling wet grass on his face, and mud smeared on his left cheek, he wondered why it hadn't woken him up by this point. Hearing the shaking and clanking of something metal on tiles that sounded like they were right next to him. Then, he couldn't hear anything.

After of a while of dreamless sleeping, he was woken by a tune being played on a harp. '_B, high D, A, B, high D, A'. _It was a calm soothing song, that did the opposite of what it was probably meant to do, wake him up. Edgeworth woke up in a room with a wooden floor, white walls, and one window with light purple shades over it. He looked at his chest to see he was wearing his normal clolthes, but a darker purple blanket was over it, and noticed the white pillow behind him. When he sat up, he saw what he least expected.

Five people. In front of a wooden door on the left side of the room, were two medieval looking knights, with many marks of a symbol, three triangles, on their armor, holding spears. On the right side of the room was a woman with long brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a crown with a blue jewel, pointy ears, and a strange dress. The other person was a man, around the same age, with a green night cap-like hat, blond spiky hair, blue eyes, pointy ears, a green tunic, white stockings, and brown boots. On his back was a strange sword with a purple handle, and a shield. He had a blue, floating light with wings near his left shoulder.

The last one was a slightly elderly woman with a short greyish ponytail, dark skin, blue marks under her brown eyes, of course, pointy ears, and strange clothes. She was holding the harp in two hands. Puzzled, Miles looked at all of them with blue eyes. "Erm, is this an anime cosplay convention or something?" he asked. The brown haired woman shook her head. "No, we aren't cosplayers." she said. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle." she said.

"Hyrule Castle?" he repeated. She nodded. _Isn't that somewhere in this video game Maya's been playing recently? I think it was called, __**The Legend of Zelda **__or something._ He said in his mind. "My name is Zelda. Princess Zelda." the girl said. She looked at the boy wearing green clothes. "This is Link, the hero of Hyrule," she continued, looking at the lady with the harp, "and this is Impa." Then, it hit him. That portal he had been sucked into had taken him into the world of a game. "Excuse me, but, how did I even get here?" he asked, this time a even more confused.

"The guards found you outside of the castle, unconcious." she said. Link spoke up. "You have some weird clothes over there." he grinned slightly.

"Well, you're one to be saying that. You're wearing a skirt!" Edgeworth smiled.

"It's a tunic, why does everyone think it's a skirt?!" Link growled. Both Zelda and Impa ignoring him, the blue light came closer to him. "Hey-look-listen-my-name-is-Navi-I'm-a-fairy-hey-l isten-to-me-are-you-listening-I'm-a-fairy-what-are -you-hey-hey-hey-what-are-you-listen-to-me-what-ar e-you-you-aren't-Hylian-hey-hey-hey-you-are- -" "Navi, SHUT THE HECK UP!" Everyone in the room but Edgeworth shouted. Navi flew back to Link's shoulder and remained silent. Impa stretched a little bit. "So, are you one of those... what are they called... humans?" she queried. He nodded. "What exactly are you?"

"I'm a Sheikah, Princess Zelda, Link, and the guards are Hylians, and Navi is a fairy." Impa said. He looked around one more time. _This is going to take a long time to make sense..._ Edgeworth sighed.


End file.
